Death by an Angel
by AzNeRd
Summary: Melinda is never seen nor mentioned in season 6. This is the story of who Melinda really is and how she's thrown into the past where her parents aren't even together yet. Dark Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thank you all for checking out my newest Charmed story. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Piper gave Dan a kiss on the cheek, laughing as he tugged her closer. She pressed her lips to his, loving the feeling it gave her. She pulled away, but Dan kept her in a casual half-hug, his arm tucked cautiously around her shoulders. For once, Piper hadn't spent her day chasing down demons or warlocks like she was used to. Instead, she had spent the sunny day with Dan at a nearby park that was within walking distance if anything did happen. And Piper had loved it. She loved being normal like everyone else. Dan and she had just spent the day walking around the park, spending quality time together like any other couple. The best part, Dan kept her mind away from thoughts of her sisters, what evil she'd soon have to face, and most of all, Leo.

"I love you," Dan murmured to her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Piper smiled as she pulled back, opening her mouth to reply when she saw it happen. Phoebe flew from the Halliwell manor, promptly landing in their front lawn with a loud thump. Not long after, Prue joined her. They struggled to get up while a low-leveled demon with glowing red eyes staggered onto the front porch. Piper quickly pulled Dan down into a kiss before freezing him. She stepped away slowly to make sure he wasn't going to be unfreezing anytime soon. Assured he wasn't going to find out her little secret, she ran over to her sisters and the demon.

"You," Piper growled, "can go to hell." With a simple flick of her wrist, the demon blew up spectacularly, leaving a fuming Piper. She looked down to her two sisters who were clutching their sides with their faces twisted in pain. "Really?" she snapped. "I couldn't have a complete day of just some peace?"

"We're really sorry, Piper," Phoebe moaned as she got up. "We tried to stop him, but then he used freak mind powers."

"Yeah," Prue agreed. "We really did try, but he didn't seem to want to die."

"Just go back inside," Piper sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay angry at her sisters for long.

Obliging to their sister's wish, Prue and Phoebe scrambled back into the manor while Piper made her way back to Dan. As she settled herself back into place, he unfroze on cue, lovingly kissing her. Piper decided to allow herself to enjoy this rare moment together until she heard the familiar ringing of whitelighter jingles. Peeking through one eye, Piper saw Leo standing impatiently on the porch. She opened both eyes widely, and they locked gazes. With a grimace, Leo slipped inside the manor.

"I have to go," Piper told Dan softly after she untangled herself from him. She reached up and tentatively stroked his cheek with a half-smile.

"I'll see you later?" Dan asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Piper whispered as she walked the short distance to her house. Smiling over her shoulder, she stepped inside, and she nearly bumped into Leo. She stumbled in surprise, and he caught her with an expression that looked half-pleased and half-pained. Piper pushed herself away from him immediately, feeling guilty after just leaving Dan.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked quietly.

"I have some news from the Elders," Leo said grimly. "Come on, your sisters are waiting for you in the attic." He reached out to take her hand before awkwardly retracting it, remembering she was no longer his to touch as he liked. With a strained smile, Leo led her up the stairs and to her sisters. Piper brushed past him as casually as she could, taking a seat in between Phoebe and Prue on their couch.

"So what do the almighty Elders have to say?" Prue drawled, tired from a late night of working.

"There's a disturbance in time," Leo explained firmly. The news surprised the sisters, causing them to sit up a bit straighter and to listen more intently. "Someone from the future has come back in time, now and here. They haven't been able to figure out who, but they told me to warn you. This person, whoever it may be, could be after the three of you."

"Leo, you don't have to stay here and protect us," Phoebe teased, trying to lighten the mood. "No one's going to attack us."

As if Fate was trying to prove her wrong, an ear-piercing shatter alerted them of another presence in the manor. On instincts, the Charmed Ones leaped to their feet. Before Leo could protest in the least, they were already sprinting down the stairs. Sighing in annoyance, Leo chased after them. The four of them stopped at the base of the stairs, watching in awe as a young woman who looked no older than twenty flipped a burly demon over her back, the same one Piper had vanquished earlier.

"Damn it, leave me alone!" the young woman snapped. She yanked the demon up by the shirt with a sick grin. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your time's up, buddy." Without batting an eyelash, she held out her hand and an orb of pure black aura appeared. She shoved her hand into his gut, and he let out a cry of agony. "See you in hell," she hissed, releasing him from her grip. Unlike earlier, the demon writhed on the ground in pain before falling still and disintegrating into a pile of dust, a ruby among the grains of ex-demon.

The young woman let out an almost bored-sounding sigh, calmly dusting her clothes off. She wore skin-tight pants that were as dark as night with a matching trench coat and combat boots. Her hair was a dark, chocolate-brown that fell in soft waves barely reaching the middle of her back. She turned to them and pierced them with a pair of familiar brown eyes that were hard and cold like the musty ruby beside her feet.

"Who are you?" Prue inquired sharply, protectively stepping in front of her sisters.

"Why," the young woman smiled, "it's good to see you too, Aunt Prue."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,048 words. I'm pretty sure you all know who the mystery girl is! I'd love to hear what you all though! I love to read reviews, and they help me write faster if you get what I mean *wink*wink* I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks for checking the story out, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. They're very much appreciated :3

Enjoy.

* * *

"Who are you?" Prue repeated snappishly. She was a very confident woman and witch. She held her head up high no matter what, unafraid of most of the demons they'd come across. But this girl, she was a good decade younger than her, yet she was oozing off more confidence than most of the women in San Francisco As much as Prue hated to admit it, this young woman intimidated her. The way she finished the demon off without a second's hesitation was fascinating.

"Uh, Prue," Phoebe interrupted her older sister's train of thought. "Shouldn't we be more worried about the fact that she just called you '_Aunt _Prue'?" The youngest sister shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I'm _pretty _sure none of us have kids her age, unless you have something to tell us, Prue."

"Ha, very cute," Prue said with narrowed eyes, sarcasm coating her voice.

"Anyways, how do we know you aren't just posing as one of us?" Leo cut in, seeing that the sisters were getting off topic. "And why don't you just answer the question? Who are you?"

"Melinda Halliwell," the young woman introduced herself with an exaggerated bow and a cheeky grin. "I come from the future to help you guys stay on the right track." She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder before looking at them innocently. "You thinking I'm lying, don't you?"

"Well, of course we do!" Prue growled.

"Then ask them, Leo," Melinda turned to the whitelighter with a smirk. "Go ask those damn useless Elders if I'm telling the truth or not."

"Whoa, did she just-?" Piper gaped at the younger woman with wide eyes.

"I suppose this does come as bit of a shock," Melinda grinned as she casually leaned against the couch. "I must say, the manor hasn't changed one bit. Yes, I grew up here, because I was raised by one of you. Obviously not Aunt Prue, but I can't go farther than that." At the disappointed and slightly angry looks, she added, "Future consequences. I'd hate to not exist." She yawned leisurely, glancing upwards. "You know," she began conversationally, "I'm not here to hurt you. I caused the time disturbance, but with good reason. There's someone you meet in a couple of years, and we can't afford for you all not to."

"We?" Piper asked curiously.

Melinda hesitated, her face growing dark as she merely said, "Us, the future." She stood tall, a look of indifference wiping off any expression she had previously. "Something happens, and my brother went back in time to stop it. He's succeeding... I've seen flashes of a new future, a better one. I can't afford, no one can afford for him not to get his job done." She felt her hands clench into fists. "That's why I'm here."

"Listen, we don't need some twenty year-old babysitting us," Prue protested.

"Who said I was going to be babysitting you three?" Melinda snapped back. "I have much more important things than to babysit you three."

"Then why are you here?" Phoebe spoke up curiously. "If you have better things to be doing, why are you here?"

"It's not that simple," Melinda ground out impatiently. "I'll be watching your moves, making sure things happen accordingly, but that doesn't mean I'll be peering over your shoulders twenty-four-seven. If I could, I'd go back there in a heart beat. There are people who need me."

"Who would need a whiny brat like you?" Prue mocked.

"Anyone and everyone!" Melinda shouted. "There is a war going on in the future. I have families to protect! Families with children who don't deserve to be brought up in such a cruel world!" Then Melinda jerked back like she'd be slapped, her face losing its fury. She said too much. "I was begged to come here. I had people grovelling at my feet to come back here to confirm that Ch- my brother would be able to assist you in the future. Do you think I want that?" Her tone was flat. "People shouldn't be pleading to me of all people to save their lives."

"What do you mean 'you of all people'?" Piper inquired, catching what Melinda had said.

"Nothing," the younger Halliwell said quickly. "Listen, I'm not here to butt into your lives annoyingly. I'm just here to make sure the future does become worse than it already is."

"She's right," Leo confirmed as he orbed back down. "The Elders have done what I guess you could call a background check on Melinda, and they say she really is one of your children from the future." His eyes flickered to the young woman self-consciously. "What they can't figure out is which one of you is her mother."

"I made sure you couldn't figure that out," Melinda pointed out nonchalantly. "It'd screw up the timeline if you knew my lineage. What year is it?"

"Two thousand," Piper answered, "why?"

"My lips are sealed," Melinda smiled mischievously. "If I'm correct, you're in an intimate relationship with a mortal named Dan Gordon. What I may say could possibly ruin or strengthen the said relationship more so than how it happened on the original timeline."

Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Everyone glanced at each other, trying to figure out who was there and for who. Melinda, on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes and strolled over to the door with an air of arrogance. She opened the door to reveal an almost sheepish Dan who was holding a single red rose.

"Hi, I'm Dan," he introduced himself with an easy-going smile. "Is Piper home?"

"Yes, she is," Melinda replied politely, a glint of guile in her eyes.

"You look familiar," Dan mumbled. "Do I know you?"

"No, I suppose you don't," Melinda said with a flourishing grin. She held out her hand to shake. He took it without hesitation. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Melinda Halliwell, Piper's cousin."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,041 words. Let the fun begin! As you can see, Melinda is very cheeky and sarcastic like Chris and Piper while she is very serious about the future. I don't know about you, but I've always seen Melinda as a mini-Piper.

Thank you so much to the following for reviewing:** lizardmomma**, **Peanut-4ever**, **joy**,** MONEBUDDHA**, and **lovemondotrasho**! I hope you guys (and the ones that didn't review) liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Super-duper important question: what would _you _like to see in the next or following chapter(s)?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** I'm back! I hope you like this chapter because it was fun to write :D

* * *

Melinda thought peering into each of the sisters' lives from time-to-time would be fun and amusing, but at the moment, it was proving to be very and ridiculously tedious.

In the shadows, Melinda sat only a few feet away from Prue as she listened to a photography seminar that deserved the first place award for initiating boredom. She rolled her neck as the speaker began saying things Melinda had never heard of before. She yawned for what felt like was the seventh time in the past five minutes. With a half-hearted glare to the whole auditorium of people, Melinda left.

Appearing behind a large maple tree, Melinda glanced around until she saw Phoebe flirting with a guy. She was dressed in a form-fitting track suit, twirling her hair absentmindedly. Melinda snorted, casually leaning against the tree. She watched as Phoebe worked her magic on the guy, him becoming putty in her hands.

Growing bored with her entertainment, Melinda disappeared from sight.

She reappeared right above the couch in the attic. She fell onto the plushy seat with a muffled thump, preparing to take a nap. She settled and closed her eyes... Only to have Piper storm into the attic. Groaning, Melinda sat up as Piper began to furiously flip through the Book.

"So which demon or warlock decided to piss you off today?" Melinda asked in a sing-song voice, wandering over to Piper.

"Not now, Melinda," Piper snapped.

Melinda merely grinned and peered over Piper's shoulder. There was a very prominent aura of irritation that Melinda picked up, but it seemed mild. Piper remained brewing in her silent fury, flicking through the book. Eventually, the annoyed flipping stopped to show a picture of a low-leveled warlock.

With a grin, Melinda scooped the book into her arms. She then proceeded to read aloud, "Crevus, a low-leveled warlock with no particular powers to watch for. Most easily vanquished by a vanquishing potion." She slammed the book shut, cocking an eyebrow at Piper. "So what has Crevus done to get your knickers in a twist, Piper?"

"He tried to attack me at the club," Piper ground out, "while I was with Dan, and Crevus managed to break several dozen glasses while he was trying to kill me, so I have to replace all of those, and that'll cost who knows how much, and I'm also supposed to have this huge crowd tonight, but now I don't know how that'll go now that I'm now about fifty glasses short, and-"

"You. Are. Rambling," Melinda cut off the older Halliwell swiftly as she placed the book back on its stand. "And I get it, Crevus is an idiot. Tell me though, how did Dan take this?"

"He didn't," Piper admitted sheepishly with a hint of exasperation. "I froze him before anything really happened."

"Ah, so the mortal is still out of the loop," Melinda noted with subtle glee. "Must be terribly difficult to work your relationship around dealing with demons," she sympathized mockingly.

"That's the thing!" Piper exclaimed, not noticing the sarcasm for once. "I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't worry that he might run into a demon." She paced back and forth while Melinda draped herself across the couch lazily. "I love Dan, but sometimes it's just so hard to make sure nothing supernatural happens around him."

Melinda bit her tongue, forcing herself not to change the timelines. This wasn't the time for Piper to break Dan's heart. Swallowing the tempting urge, Melinda suggested sweetly, "Why don't I make lunch while you... Cool off." Piper looked reluctant, not completely trusting Melinda like her sisters, but she nodded nonetheless. "Great! I'll call you when I'm done."

Melinda bounded downstairs, already planning what she was going to make. She loved cooking. It was something he got from her mother. She remembered when she was little, and she would the entire day in the kitchen with Chris and their mom, cooking anything and everything. When she got to the kitchen, she dug around a bit and found everything she needed for her specialty. Bourbon-glazed porkchops with mashed potatoes. Well, she had almost everything. She went to the grocery store to fetch everything she needed, and before Piper knew it, the tantalizing scent of Melinda's cooking wafted through the house.

"It smells amazing, Pipe-" Prue said as she walked in, but she stopped abruptly upon realizing it was Melinda who was cooking. "I didn't know you cooked," she said almost patronizingly. She trusted Melinda the least. Sure, the girl was decent company, and she'd been living with them for a few weeks now, but she had too many secrets.

"I'd be worried if you did," Melinda replied coolly, used to Prue's suspicious attitude. This got Prue to shift uncomfortably for a bit until she practically sprinted out of the kitchen because of the tension. Melinda ignored it though blissfully. She had enough practice. Melinda pottered about the kitchen when the tinkling of orbs alerted her of a new presence. She took the porkchops out of the oven and turned around, hands on hips.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Leo apologized quickly.

"You're fine," Melinda sighed, turning back around to start dishing out the food. "What's brought you here?"

"You, actually," Leo said quickly, obviously hiding something.

Still surprised, Melinda immediately spun back around, "Me?"

"Yeah, you've been staying with the sisters for a while, and as their whitelighter, I should get to know someone they're spending a lot of time around," Leo explained. "I still have my duties, you know. I have to make sure you don't corrupt them or something."

"Trust me," Melinda laughed, "I would've already done that if I wanted to." She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest, taking on a very Piper-esque stance. "And I know you just want to see Piper."

"I- I do not," Leo stammered. "But tell me, Melinda, am I married to her? Or does she end up with Dan?" Leo begged. "I'm her soulmate. I didn't get to her in time in my last lifetime, but I did this one. I still might lose her though! It's so frustrating to see her with him because as much as I hate seeing them together... She's happy with him. She's truly happy with him... I wish it were me. But look at?" Leo chuckled at himself. "Spilling my feelings to you when I'm supposed to be on my guard." He ran a fidgeting hand through his hair wearily. "So, Melinda? What d'you say? What's the answer?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,135 words. This was a fun little chapter because I wasn't quite sure what to write next. It's your turn! Is there any drama you want to see? Any jaw-droppers you want to freak out about? Do you want anyone else to come from the future? It's up to you!

Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I love them. I really do.

P.S. Did anyone get my TV show reference at the end? (;


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Here's the update y'all have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Dodging another pedestrian, Melinda jogged down the streets of San Francisco, the beat of Paramore keeping the adrenaline there. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as the California heat shone down at her. She'd decided to go running that morning spontaneously, but also because she wanted to escape the itching tension that was building between her and the sisters.

Slowly coming to a stop, Melinda checked her watch. She'd ran about three miles in the past half hour. Taking a five-minute break of walking, Melinda started up jogging again, weaving through the hordes of people. She thought back to Leo's pained face, of him begging her to know the truth. She clenched her hands into tight fists, pushing herself to go faster. Piper had a date with Dan today; Melinda ran faster. She thought of the condescending look Prue had given her that morning, wanting to know what had happened between her and Leo; she pushed herself further. Then she thought of Phoebe's comforting face, silently asking, gentle curiosity; at this point, Melinda was going in a full-out sprint.

Melinda gasped as she came to a stop, panting and heaving. She hunched over for a moment before forcing herself to stand up straight, hands coming over the top of her head. Her legs felt like jelly as she began to make her way back to the manor. After walking two blocks, Melinda was finally beginning to breathe regularly. She stopped for coffee, feeling someone watching her. Taking a long sip, she scanned the vicinity for anyone that looked suspicious.

A hand clapped down on her shoulder. Instinct kicked in, and Melinda dropped her coffee and grabbed the wrist. In one swift movement, she flipped the person over her shoulder with ease. She stared down at the person for a moment, a few people passing by with inquisitive stares. A young woman, looking no older than eighteen, glared exasperatedly at her. She had dark hair in a complicated twist that was falling from the assault. Her eyes were a warm brown, connecting her to Melinda; Halliwells' brown eyes. The woman was dressed in dark jeans and a black tank, sleek leather boots on her feet.

Melinda stared at her for another moment before snapping, "Jesus, Johanna, you owe me another coffee."

"It's great to see you too," Johanna retorted, hopping back onto her feet. "Come on, there's a little café a block away. We need to talk."

As they claimed a small booth in the cozy café, Melinda analyzed Johanna. She looked exhausted with bags dark under her eyes. She was skinnier as well, her cheek bones more prominent than before she left. A swell of guilt hit Melinda, and she clenched her jaw. She needed to get a move on with the plan. Perhaps she should've gone farther into the future. Melinda shifted uncomfortably, telling the waitress her order. She had to go through with the plan. She stared into Johanna's steely, yet weak eyes. She needed to; everyone needed her to. She was fighting for the war in the far future now.

"How's Aunt Piper?" Johanna asked conversationally, staring out the window. People watching. Taking in their surroundings. Just like she was trained.

"Dating a mortal," Melinda replied dryly as their orders arrived; a black coffee and croissant for Melinda, and a cappuccino and donut for Johanna.

Johanna choked on her hot drink, sputtering into a napkin as she exclaimed as quietly as she could, "A mortal?"

"Nice guy," Melinda smirked with a nonchalant shrug. She took a large gulp of her coffee, picking at the croissant. She shifted again. Dan was a nice guy. That's what made disliking him so hard. He wasn't rude, pushy, a bastard. He treated Piper well, and that's what pissed off Melinda. This man was damn near perfect, and Melinda _liked _him. She liked the man that could possibly cause her not to exist. Melinda coughed softly, shaking her head to get her mind off of it.

"You shouldn't be here, you know," Melinda said, changing the subject. "The almighty Elders will know." She didn't bother to keep the bitterness and sarcasm out of her voice.

"Do you think I care what they think?" Johanna snarled, just as snarky as Melinda felt. "They could go to hell for all I care!"

This earned the pair an odd stare from a passing waiter.

"Shut up," Melinda hissed, her hands forming fists on the table as she tried to keep her posture calm. "You're going to cause a scene, and over what? People you don't care about." Johanna visibly stiffened, mechanically finishing her donut and cappuccino. Melinda sighed, internally screaming, but she schooled her features keeping a calm look on. "You need to leave before they've realized what you've done, Johanna." She downed the rest of her coffee. "We can't risk compromising Chris' mission. You know that."

"Of course I know that," Johanna growled. "You think I want to? You think I like living as I do?"

"And do you think I like being who I am?" Melinda questioned her, calmly and resolutely, keeping the anger and aggravation out of her voice. Thankfully, this got Johanna to shut her mouth, a grim expression settling over her face. "You were never good at that." She waved her hand in the general direction of Johanna's face. "Hiding your emotions, I mean. Why do you think I said no to you coming here with me in the first place?" Johanna's eyes burned as did her red ears.

"Prudence Johanna Halliwell, you were supposed to stay in the future and watch over the Resistance," Melinda very well shouted. Both sets of eyes flickered to the empty café, no one paying mind to them. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Chris is due to leave soon, and do you think he'll appreciate your little joy trip to the past?" Melinda shook her head, wishing she could explain her pain. "Next time, Prudence, you listen to your orders."

Melinda didn't bat an eyelash as Johanna loudly stormed out of the café, leaving her to brood about how much she'd let her anger get to her.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,050 words. OoooOOOo. This was a very fun and interesting chapter to write! I hope you liked it. Anyways, who watches Castle?! I've started watching it, already on season four, and I LOVE IT. It's so good, and the sexual tension between Beckett and Castle drive me crazy! But yeah, I needed to get that out of my system.

Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your reviews rock my socks off, you know that, right?

Also, do y'all want to see Johanna stay or go? I'd love to hear your ideas, and try to give you what you want!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hellooo! How've y'all been? I really liked writing this chapter, and it's loaded with some serious info. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Melinda barely managed to tackle Phoebe to the ground before an energy ball flew at her. She pinned her down to the floor, listening to a lamp explode. She muttered a vary of colorful words as she rolled off of Phoebe. She stayed low, crouched by the couch while she analyzed the situation, letting pure instinct and experience kick in. Six unrecognizable demons, one witch, and her.

_Melinda, I'm sending you back because something is going on. Our memories are changing; they're memories are changing. A new threat, a new breed of demons, born to kill them. I'm trusting you to kill the demons before they cause any major damage, and after that, wipe their memories. In the right timeline, the better one, they have no memories whatsoever of these demons attacking. Melinda, I love you. I know you can do it. Remember that._

Chris' words seemed to resonate through Melinda's mind as she hurried to think of a plan. Would it be so bad to reveal herself to Phoebe? She could surely keep a secret, but could she keep one from her sisters?

Growling loudly, Melinda sprang from her spot. She tackled down the demon, hissing as its poison-tipped talons sank into her skin. Melinda fumbled with her dagger before sinking it into the demon's neck. Before her eyes, the humanoid body oozed out a black liquid: blood. Her clothes, her hair, even her skin began to sizzle. She let out a strangled scream as she scrambled away from the body. The blood burned, leaving holes in her clothes and her hair singed. Then the strangest thing happened, the blood was beginning to get soaked back into the body, the wound closing itself.

"Damn it," Melinda snapped.

_Why me, Chris? Why me? I have to stay here. I'm not a witch anymore. I would go if I could, but I can't. I have a new duty. Send Johanna._

"Phoebe, call Leo, get your sisters, do anything!" Melinda coughed, throat tightening, the blood scorching her skin. She stumbled, grabbing onto the staircase to steady herself. "Just get out of here!"

"What about you?"

Bless her, Melinda thought tiredly before replying, "I'll be fine. These bastards won't kill me." Without bothering to check if she actually left, Melinda lunged at a new demon, taking it by surprise since it'd be intently watching its fallen comrade. A glowing orb of what looked like black electricity formed in her hand. She yanked violently at its shirt, bringing its face inches from hers. "Who sent you?"

"You can't stop him."

"Him?" Melinda smiled but it quickly faded when she saw the others beginning to advance on her. "Tell me a name."

"You'll regret ever coming back here, witch."

"_Name._"

"A mere child, they sent!" the demon chortled.

Losing her patience, Melinda thrust her hand into its stomach, feeling the sick satisfaction as he crumbled to the floor. In a matter of moments, the demon became a pile of musty black dust.

_Talk to them, Mel. This is important. If this disrupts the timeline too much... Wyatt won't exist. I've seen that future, the one he was never born. No one else exists either. Our parents never wed, and they both die alone. It's possible to come back only minutes after you actually left despite the fact that you spent months in the other time. It is possible. Melinda, I need you to do this, and no, I couldn't possibly send Johanna. She's too innocent, and I know what you're going to say, no one is innocent in this war, but in a way, she is. She hasn't been tortured like you and I. She hasn't had to kill an innocent to protect a horde of them. She's still pure to the things we've been forced to do. Bring her with you, if you want, Mel, but I wouldn't._

The demons suddenly didn't look so sure of themselves, and Melinda was glad. Producing that, one of her only weapons for defense, left her feeling nauseous and weak. She glared at them steadily, a hand tightly gripping the staircase.

"Hey!"

Melinda whipped around as Piper, Prue, and Phoebe jogged out of the dining room with Leo not far behind.

_If you send me, I won't come back the same person I was. I will never be the same._

"Get out! They're after you," Melinda ordered, using her 'bossy' voice as Chris had once dubbed it.

The sisters seemed to be taken aback by her tone of voice, the strength and authority in it. Piper recovered first, snorting, "When are they not?"

"This is different!" Melinda sighed exasperatedly.

_I know, Mel, and I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Once the future changes, this will all be a dream. I promise. Now, let's get that potion started._

She turned back to the demons, painfully willing her eyes to become onyx, dark and unfathomable. She told them in a dark, spine-chilling voice she hated, "I see your names aren't on the List. I can change that if you'd like. I need the practice." In unison, the demons stumbled back in shock, realization coming over their features. "Leave." Without hesitation, all the demons disappeared into the shadows. She let out a shudder as her eyes reverted back to their natural hazel-brown.

_I hate you, you know. I hate this._

"What did you do?" Leo asked softly, fear evident in his voice. "How did you do that?"

"Who are you?" Prue asked that damned question she always did.

They were going to have their memories wiped anyways.

It wouldn't do any harm.

For all she knew, this could make things less tense, better even.

Or worse. Terribly worse. To the point where she'd have to erase their memories now and restart the whole process.

_I know._

"I'm Death."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,006 words. Er... I'm gonna go hide now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Uh, hi guys!... How've you been? I mean that was some cliffie, huh? I must say I'm glad that none of you brought out the pitchforks, yet slightly disappointed at the same time. Anyways! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it!

* * *

Melinda swirled the amber liquid around in the glass, waves of several different emotions crashing into her in all directions. She thought of their looks of disbelief and shock, the way they suddenly looked at her like she was just another demon. Melinda bit back tears, downing the whiskey in one go. She shuddered and let out a shaky breath with her eyes closed lightly. Prue demanded she leave. Phoebe demanded she stay. Piper only stared at her like she was a puzzle she couldn't solve. Leo wouldn't even meet her eyes.

With a snort of contempt, Melinda poured more whiskey into her glass. She had fled. She wasn't proud, but she did it anyways. She'd seen those looks already. The suspicion, the tentative hope of something, the hatred of even suggesting such a thing. That's what it was like after it first happened. She had died like a warrior, only twenty. Chris and she had led a raid on a demon camp at magic school. They had only forty comrades behind them, but they were confident. They had new potions, skilled fighters, and an actual plan. Chris would go in as a distraction because he seemed to gain attention anywhere he went; Wyatt never did let go of him.

It had been going so well. Everyone was doing okay against the vast amount of demons, only few lay dead by their feet. Melinda, athame in hand, tore through demon after demon, blood splattered across her clothing, sweat matting her hair to her face. She could feel more than see Chris fighting just a foot or two away from her, working his own way through the hordes of demons that came at them from every angle. Normally, Melinda would be hidden in the shadows, blowing up monsters from a distance, but this time they had archers for long distance. It was better if she went hand-to-hand combat as Chris' partner.

A demon fell limp to the floor as Melinda extracted her athame from its neck, feeling the power pulse from it. She was panting heavily, eyes darting around frantically to analyze the situation when something tackled her to the ground. With the breath knocked out of her, Melinda could only stare up in horror as a demon she had never seen before nestled into her neck. Then she screamed. She screamed and screamed because she didn't know what else to do. Her athame was out of arm's reach, the demon too close to blow up, and even if it wasn't, it had an iron grip on her wrists. The demon nipped at her neck and was gone in a flash, but it left a deadly poison that coursed through her veins at the speed of light.

She laid there for what felt like forever, the burning sensation never ebbing or dulling; if anything, it seemed to intensify. Her body seemed to shut down; she couldn't move. She cried and screamed, calling for her brother in a way she hadn't done so since she was nine and had broken her arm. As it began to feel like she was reaching her breaking point, Chris' face appeared in her vision, blurry and not completely there. She couldn't feel it, but she knew he was holding her in his arms.

"Melinda," he whispered, cradling his baby sister to his chest. "I am so sorry, Melinda. I'm too late. I'll miss you. I'll finish this war for you. For us. I promise."

_I promise._

Those words still haunted her, just as they did when she woke up surrounded by darkness with only a graying man there to greet her. She had demanded where she was. She had cried, begging to know where her brother was. She had to know if he was okay. The man had calmly explained where she was, what happened, her duty to uphold. But she didn't want that. She wanted to go back to her brother, be a witch again. That wasn't in her cards though. Melinda had two choices: to stay dead, a passing memory, or to embrace her destiny, to be Death. She had hesitated until the man had told her that though Death was neutral, the war was not good or bad. It was, as Chris had put it once, us versus them. So she chose.

Then she remembered showing up on the Resistance's doorstep, sopping wet from the pouring rain, not bothering to use her newly gained powers to stay dry. Chris' face was furious when his new second in command, Porter, told him his dead sister was there to see him. He saw Melinda, and he thought it was demon trying to spy on the Resistance. He slapped her across the face, screaming at her, telling her she was a bitch to try some low blow like that. Melinda, at that point, started breaking down. Tears fell from her eyes like the rain outside, fast and hard. Melinda had babbled to him what had happened, who she had become.

After a very tense interrogation, Chris had realized she was in fact his baby sister, Mel. He had sobbed with her in his embrace, whispering that he loved her so much. That she had been gone for weeks. Melinda had apologized profusely, no tears falling because all had escaped when she had explained herself.

Melinda could still see the disapproving stares of her old comrades, as if she had somehow _planned _to die and hurt her brother like she did. She hated herself after that, beginning to shut herself from the world, becoming the hardened war veteran she was now.

"You've cause a riot back at the manor," Johanna remarked dryly from the entrance of the club. It was dark, empty, closed. She stepped out of the shadows, dressed in jeans and a tattered hoodie. "They're going stir crazy just thinking of all the possible places you may have gone: the bridge, that cafe you always go to, and my personal favorite, a cemetary." She grinned sarcastically, and Melinda merely glared at her, fingers clutched tightly around her glass of whiskey. "May I have some?" the younger Halliwell asked, gesturing to the the alcohol.

"You're too young," Melinda managed to say, voice hoarse from the dark memories.

"As are you," Johanna retorted as she took a seat next to her cousin at the bar. She reached over and grabbed a glass, pouring a healthy amount of whiskey into it. "Forever twenty, Mels."

"I'd be nearly twenty-two if I aged," Melinda pointed out.

"But you don't," Johanna rolled her eyes. She took a sip and promptly spit out the amber liquid, nose scrunched up. "This is disgusting! How do you knock this back like nothing? And Chris! He drinks it like water, Melinda. _Water._"

Melinda smiled sadly at the thought of her brother, changing the subject. "How long do you think we have until they check here?"

Glancing at her watch, Johanna guessed, "Half an hour to an hour if you're lucky."

"Good," Melinda sighed, "then you can help me try to explain this to them."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,205 words. I know you all were expecting a confrontation and reaction to the whole 'Death' thing, but I liked how this turned out. You get to see what happened to Melinda, her past, what made her who she is. It doesn't hurt that I get to throw in Johanna as well. And I know some of you may not like the way Johanna treats our dear Mel, but there is a very good reason for that. And if you're dying to know, go ahead and message me. I'd love to answer a few questions you may have as long as they don't spoil the story for you.

Reviews! Ah, your lovely reviews are just so superly amazingly awesome, and they just make my day. It's nice to know your thoughts about the story, and what you seem to like and what you don't. I aim to please you lot because your the reason this story is still here. So, yeah :) Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hi there! I hope you've been great because here's a new chapter! It has the confrontation, and I like how I ended up writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

She was dressed in a fresh pair of skinny jeans. She wore a black button-down with a tie and vest. Her trench coat was dry-cleaned and smelling nicely of detergent. Her heeled boots were shiny and clean, scuffs still here and there. She had her hair down in its natural waves, looking much like her young mother. She should've felt confident in such clothing, but they did nothing to her nerves that jostled her insides.

Staring up at the manor, Melinda felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of her. She shoved her balled fists into the pockets of her coat. Beside her, Johanna observed her silently. Melinda merely shook her head slightly, and Johanna got the message. With a falsely cheerful whistle, Johanna swaggered away with the arrogance that Melinda was missing.

With bated breath, Melinda knocked on the familiar door and waited. It didn't take long for it to be answered by Prue. There was an awkward silence of shock that allowed Melinda to analyze how her dead aunt looked. She had her hair messily falling over her shoulders, wearing jeans and t-shirt. In turn, Prue eyed Death's formal and neat clothing. After slight hesitation, Prue nodded almost imperceptibly and took a step back, opening the door for her.

"Thank you," Melinda said huskily. She ducked her head as she stepped into the warm and cozy house that filled her with nostalgia of her childhood. She waited in the living room while Prue got her sisters and Leo. Melinda found herself walking around, taking in the smiling faces of her mother and aunts in several picture frames. One in particular caught her attention. It was the three of them together that Grams forced them to take; the one that magically moved according to whether or not they were close.

"You look nice," Piper said from behind her, making Melinda jump.

Turning around with a flushed face, Melinda managed a quiet, "Thank you." She subconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smoothed out her shirt. With fidgety fingers, she also adjusted her tie and vest. With nothing else to mess with, Melinda slowly raised her eyes to meet the sisters' gaze. They all looked at her with soft expressions that made her want to blush and shy away.

"I didn't know you had a uniform," Phoebe said, trying to make a joke. It partially worked, and Melinda cracked a crooked smile. Phoebe smiled back and tentatively approached her. She caressed Melinda's face softly then patted down the lapel of her trench coat. "But Piper's right," she said softly, "you do look nice."

"Thank you," Melinda replied, voice hoarse with raw emotion at bay. She took a step back to gain some space, to breath. She cast a longing look outside where Johanna was no doubt lurking. "It's easiest to break the news when you look the part," she explained. "It helps when you actually look like you know what you're doing." Melinda sighed, pressing a hand to the window. "Especially the young ones, they're always so confused." Licking her lips, she pried herself away from the window and back to facing the sisters. "Believe it or not, this is my usual attire. I've been quite lax around the three of you," she admitted.

There was a beat of silence before Prue's cold voice asked, "How?"

It was demanding and defiant, compelling Melinda not to lie.

"Demon raid," Melinda said shortly. She didn't meet anyone's eyes and stared resolutely at the floor. "A demon managed to catch me off guard, and I died. I was offered the chance to become Death, and I took it."

"Would you prefer for us to call you Death?" Phoebe asked sincerely.

"No," Melinda answered quickly. "I may be Death, but I'm still Melinda. You guys, all of you, you're all family. My family calls me Melinda."

"Melinda, you look very professional," a new voice noted.

Leo stepped into the living room, looking disheveled and exhausted. His plaid button-up was rumpled as was his hair, dark bags under his eyes. He gave her a smile though, a sincere one. He approached her carefully before wrapping his arms around her in a cautious hug. Melinda stood in shock for a moment, tense and frozen, but recovered. She hesitantly hugged him back loosely, not nearly as tightly as she wanted to. How long had it been since she had such a hug from her father? Nine, ten?

Pulling herself away before she got too emotional, Melinda said, "It's good to see you, Leo." She took a few inconspicuous steps back so everyone was in her sight. A new pain hit her chest, and she wanted to grimace but her expression remained schooled and calm. This was her family. The family she lost back when she was only twelve, when Wyatt started losing it. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and worry," she apologized softly, ducking her head shyly.

"We're just glad you're safe, Melinda," Piper told her. She smiled, and Melinda felt like she was eight again; after she ran away to her Aunt Paige's apartment. The way they crowded her in relief, not even the slightest bit angry. Just glad she was safe and sound.

Then the guilt hit her, like a never ending storm hitting her repeatedly. They didn't know who she was. They knew she was family. They knew she was Phoebe or Piper's child. But they didn't know _her. _They didn't know her favorite color had always been blue because that was her daddy's eye color and Piper had always told her blue was a good color. They didn't know she broke her arm when she was nine because she tried to do a flip off the monkey bars to show off in front of Chris. They didn't know of the scars that painted her skin like silver stars.

"There's something I need to tell you," Melinda whispered, tear drops clinging to her eyelashes as she blinked away tears. They all looked at her patiently and expectantly. "I haven't told you something." She took a deep breath.

"Melinda!" Johanna yelled, breaking down the front door. "They've come, from the future. They're here!"

Melinda turned to tell the sisters and Leo to leave, but she was too late. Before she could even open her mouth, the manor exploded.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,095 words. Okay, so that cliffie is horrible and unexplainable... So who do you think is here? Wyatt? Chris? The Resistance? DEMONS? Review and find out in the next chapter (;


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Aloha! You guys are in for such a treat! I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you like it!

* * *

Pushing a few burnt boards off, Melinda crawled out of the debris. She coughed and wheezed, soot covering every inch of her. She felt no pain; a side effect of being Death. She stood, scanning the area for any signs of life. For a moment, fear flooded her all at once. Nothing moved. No sound. No one. Melinda felt like she was on the brink of having a serious breakdown when she saw it. A board shifted. Someone was alive. Sprinting over to the board, Melinda yanked the surrounding boards away. Her nails chipped and got bloody, but all she could focus on was getting whoever it was out. Soon the coughing came, and relief hit Melinda hard when she saw Piper's ashy face. Slipping her hands under her armpits, Melinda heaved Piper out.

After many tugs, Melinda managed to lay Piper out. She did CPR, but she didn't wake. With little hope, Melinda began hunting the destruction for everyone else. Eventually, she found Johanna relatively unharmed. Together, the two set out and were lucky to find Prue, Phoebe, and Leo. They had the three of them plus Piper laid out in the grass.

"It's come," Melinda said hoarsely as she knelt beside her lifeless mother. She reached out and moved a strand of hair out of Piper's face. "Chris always said that a war would come wreak its havoc in this time. It would be devastating and would cost hundreds their lives, but no one would remember for the sake of the future." She sniffled, wiping away her tears. Her voice was no longer strong and defiant, but fragile and coarse. "When we go to the new future where Wyatt never turned evil, promise me, Johanna, we will not forget this war."

"Never," Johanna swore quietly. She stood by her own mother, unable to even look at the woman she never really got to know. "When I said they've come, I didn't just mean the Resistance..."

"My big brother has come for a visit," Melinda said bitterly, practically spitting out the words. "We need to find the Resistance. They may have something to help heal the sisters and Leo."

"Can't you do that thing?" Johanna asked, a pleading tone to her words. She was referring to a gift Melinda received when she became Death. People died every day, every second, but some just weren't meant to. It was Death's job to heal them, so they could fulfill their destiny before meeting their end. "You know they aren't meant to die yet," she added.

"Did you know that when I do that, what the angels call healing, I make the person live through every bad memory of their existence?" Melinda replied. She hadn't said it in a particularly rude way. Her words made Johanna flinch though. The mere thought of having to relive everything they had gone through was beyond scarring and painful. "At this point," Melinda continued, "there wouldn't be much for them to live through. The most painful things for them to relive at this point in time? For Prue, losing Andy and her mother. For Phoebe, so many little things of her past mistakes that total up to something worse. For Piper, losing Grams and Leo. For Leo, his hardships in the war and every time he would see Dan and Piper." She bit back a sigh, dragging her hands over her face for a moment. "I don't want to be the one to put them through that."

"If you do this, you could save them," Johanna countered. "Mel, this is our family."

Melinda didn't answer, staring down at the unmoving faces of what Johanna called their family. Phoebe, she had always been so kind and caring, understanding her and her mistakes. Paige, her favorite and one not with them, she had always been the easiest to talk to, the best at making her smile. Prue, she had always figured she'd think she was a screw-up. Leo, always favoring Wyatt over everyone. Piper, always caught between Wyatt and her other children.

"Hold their hand as I do this," Melinda ordered tersely. "When they come to, physical contact to another is going to help. They're going to be scared and confused." Johanna did as she was told with Leo first. Melinda took a deep breath and pressed her index and middle finger to his forehead. He was still for a moment before he started writhing around, panting and crying out in pain. Closing her eyes briefly, Melinda blocked him from her mind. It took a few more minutes until he finally relaxed. There was a pause of ultimate stillness. Suddenly, startling Johanna, Leo lurched forward. Anticipating it, Melinda caught him, soothing him to lay back down. After Leo was breathing regularly, the pair moved to each sister.

By the time they finished, Johanna felt emotionally drained while Melinda was physically drained. Slumping against each other, they took a moment to rest. A crunch of debris sent them on high alert though. Jumping to their feet, Johanna went for her dagger while Melinda swiped the athame from her vest. They stood in defensive position when they saw three people standing in the center of the burnt manor. The one in the center was lanky with messy brown hair and green eyes. The man to his right had brown hair and blue eyes while the girl to his left had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Melinda recognized them immediately, exhaustion and hope slamming into her.

"Chris," Melinda called softly. "Porter.. Sophie. It can't be you."

"You always let mom make you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for you as a child, but you hated them," Chris stated dryly. "You'd give it to me then steal food from the other kids. Eventually, mom found out and started making you peanut butter and fluff sandwiches instead."

"Oh my god, Chris!" Melinda cried. She ran to her brother, crashing into his open arms. His hug enveloped her, his familiar scent and feel overwhelming her. "It's horrible," she whispered to him. "I hate seeing them everyday, to see them so frivolous. I hate knowing one day they won't be there because of _him_."

"Now isn't the time for this," Chris told her, pulling away. "Later," he promised. He stroked her head lovingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We need a battle plan, Mels. Wyatt's coming hard and fast. He's coming straight for them." His eyes flickered over her shoulder to where the sisters and Leo lay. "We need to be ready."

"And we will be," Melinda nodded. "But first we'll need a place to stay and heal."

There was a pause before a crooked smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She met his eyes with her own twinkling at the thought. "I believe we know the perfect place, Chris."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,173 words. Uh oh. Things are getting intense, guys! And where do you think they're headed? And what about Wyatt? What did you think of Melinda healing them? All these things I would love to know, so please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me super happy (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hey there! I know this is a really fast, but I just sort of started writing and ta-da! You're not complaining though, huh? Anyways, this is a bit of a transition chapter, but I like it regardless and I hope you do too. Enjoy!

* * *

Victor Bennett brewed himself a cup of tea, the soft aroma filling the air. He was settled on his couch with a book, and he was in a good mood. It was nearing the end of the month; this meant he'd get to call his daughters. He honestly wished he could call them more often, but he knew how touchy they were with him. Most months, they didn't even answer. If he was lucky, Piper or Phoebe would pick up. Probably out of manners, they'd make small talk with him before making up an excuse to say good-bye. Whenever Prue accidentally answered, she'd hang up immediately after finding out it was him.

Phoebe, he was glad, seemed naturally curious about him. He was, after all, a mere stranger to her. A character from the stories her sisters would spin about him. She'd been emailing him for the past few months. They came in random intervals. Sometimes she answered immediately, meaning the day of or after. Others it would take her about a week or two, maybe even a month. He didn't mind, of course. Victor was simply happy that she was talking to him at all. Phoebe didn't talk about herself or her sisters much though. She asked a lot about Patty, sometimes himself and his life. It was all so clinical. He wished everything was more intimate. Smiley faces and I love yous.

He was about to take a sip of his tea when someone knocked on his door. Frowning, Victor looked at his watch. It was nearing eight. He wasn't expecting anyone so late. He got up nonetheless. He set his tea on the table before shuffling to the door. When he opened it, he felt his mouth gape open like a fish. His three daughters stood before him, all looking incredibly awkward. In front of them, a boy and a girl stood; both looked strangely similar to Piper. The boy was taller, most likely older, with chestnut brown hair and what he realized were his own green eyes. The girl beside him was petite, but she gave off a strong aura of no bullshit. She looked like a younger Piper with the same brown hair and eyes. Behind the two strangers and his daughters, a man about Prue's age with blue eyes and two young adults, a blonde and a brunette.

"Hi, dad," Phoebe said with forced brightness. "May we come in?"

Speechless, Victor complied. The group of eight into his apartment. It was modest and decently sized, but with more than double the people normally there, it felt uncomfortably cramped. They decided it'd be best to reside in the living room. Victor watched them settle into their natural positions. It was interesting how much a posture could tell about someone.

His daughters, the beautiful lot of them, took a seat on his larger couch. They each had their own space, but everyone was within reach if needed. The older man stayed standing, taking a spot behind Piper's side of the couch. With a raised eyebrow, Victor made a mental note to ask her about that. The blonde, a young woman with a toned body, was probably in her mid-twenties like the brunette male who sat beside her on his lover seat. Meanwhile, the young-Piper and the young man with his eyes took to standing very close together by his fireplace. The girl was slightly in front of him with the man hovering over her shoulder protectively.

"Victor Bennett," he said as a way of greeting and introduction.

The first to respond was the Piper look-a-like. She gave a curt nod, saying, "Melinda." Following her lead, the green-eyed man said, "Chris."

"Leo," the older man behind Piper said with a hesitant smile.

"I'm Sophie and this is Porter," the blonde stated blandly, shifting closer to the brunette.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Victor nodded kindly. He turned to his daughters, all of which were looking everywhere but him. "Would you care to explain this?"

"Magic," Melinda answered first, once again. She stepped closer to him, her movements timed and measured. Chris followed her with cautious eyes, looking like he was in physical pain for not following her. "Though this may seem quite hard to believe, Victor, Chris and I are your grandchildren from the future." She paused as her eyes flickered over to Piper and Leo. She licked her lips and hesitated, lips trembling. "Chris and I are Piper's children from the future. Sophie and Porter are part of the Resistance against our eldest brother, Wyatt." Her voice sounded worn and rough, a voice like sandpaper if there ever was one. She made a point to look everywhere but Piper, and Victor could see she was fighting back tears. "He was a good kid, Wyatt," she explained carefully. "But something happens in the future that changes him. Nothing really noticeable, not until he was about fourteen. Then suddenly, he wasn't Wyatt Halliwell. He wasn't the favorite, the golden boy. Wyatt became a monster." Her voice cracked, and Melinda turned away quickly.

"He took over the Underworld for himself," Chris said, continuing the story. He walked to his sister, hugging her tenderly. He looked into everyone's eyes, frowning. "He believes power is everything. He's become a mindless tyrant, bestowing hell on everyone on Earth who aren't on his side. And yes, this means we've made alliances with demons." His eyes were stones of emeralds, voice cold and unfeeling. "Like I said, it's us versus them. Wyatt craves power like a kid does candy. He asked me to join him, to rule the world, but I refused. To this day, he wants me to, but he won't hesitate to kill me if he can."

"That's a lot to take in," Victor said in a small voice.

"We know," Melinda muttered, pulling away from Chris. "But Wyatt is out there right now, and he's destroyed the manor. We didn't know where else to turn to, grandpa." She sounded so vulnerable and tired that Victor thought of when Prue and Piper were that small. Those big, round eyes pleading and tearful. He felt like he was staring at a mirror image of them in this Melinda, eyes puffy from crying. His heart ached at the way she called him grandpa. "We need your help."

"Anything," Victor found himself saying. "I'll do anything."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,092 words. What did you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know it's been super long, but life's been pretty hell-ish. Enjoy!

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment. It was nearing a quarter past one, and almost all the residents were asleep. Victor was in his room with Phoebe on the bed while Prue was on the floor due to her complete insistence. Piper and Leo were sharing an inflatable mattress while Sophie, Porter, and Chris were camped out on the couches. They were all asleep while Melinda sat at the kitchen table with slumped shoulders. Exhaustion ate at her, but sleep wouldn't come. It'd been like that for ages, and it hadn't been a problem until now. She needed to be in her best shape and being sleep deprived was not her best shape. She took a small sip of her tea when a clatter made her jump. She swung her head to the doorway to see Victor blinking at her with squinted eyes.

"Melinda?" Victor guessed.

"Yeah, grandpa," Melinda replied quietly, careful not to wake anyone. "I couldn't sleep, so I made some tea. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, yeah," Victor nodded, and Melinda got the impression that he wasn't quite awake yet. "May I take a seat?" he asked, gesturing lazily to the chair across from her. She nodded, and he practically collapsed. Melinda jumped, wide-eyed. He yawned and fell onto his elbows, burying his face into his hands. He looked back at her with hazy eyes, and she held back to urge to check if he was drunk. They had a quick dinner of pizza before everyone washed up and headed to bed; Victor had water and three slices, he couldn't be drunk. "Can I ask you something?" Victor asked.

Slightly surprised, Melinda nodded.

"Am I there for them?" Victor inquired seriously, but Melinda still felt like he wasn't exactly sober. She blamed it on sleep deprivation like the sleepless spell she was experiencing. "I- I mean, do I help? Wait, I mean... I obviously do because you and uh, Chris know my name. What I mean is, we do get on better terms, right?"

Realizing what this was about, Melinda smiled and answered softly, "Yeah. But I'm going to get some sleep, and I suggest you do the same."

Victor nodded, and Melinda felt obliged to help him back to his room before settling into the sleeping back she offered to take. Settling down to sleep, Melinda couldn't help but wonder what her grandfather and mother were like now. In the future, they were close and always joking. But now? Melinda had no idea.

The next morning found scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast made by Piper. Everyone was relieved they wouldn't have to order more greasy food. Piper deftly avoided her future children like they were the plague, not even looking at them. Melinda and Chris seemed to be unperturbed, ignoring the other sisters' and Leo's worried looks. They ate in relative silence until a knock rang out in the midst of the dead silence. With an air of no discussion, Melinda got up and went to answer the door. Not a moment later, everyone heard the young woman shout, "What the hell are you doing here?"

In an instant, Chris was by Melinda's side with Porter and Sophie right behind him. The sisters, Victor, and Leo watched the color drain out of their faces. Melinda, still sleep rumpled with tangled hair and striped pajamas, was flushed with an undefinable emotion in her brown eyes. Chris stood beside her with a grim face, a sliver of hope flashing through his cold eyes before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Porter and Sophie kept shifting their gazes between the two siblings with anticipation and anxiety, their hands interlocked tightly. There was quick muttering before the four of them reluctantly stepped back to let in the mystery guest.

An older version of Piper stepped into the apartment. Her hair was long, the fringe long gone. Her eyes were dark and full of unspoken wisdom, a crooked smile on the tilt of her lips. If they were to be honest, everyone from the present would admit that this older-looking Piper looked like a total badass. She more dark wash jeans that hugged her hips with a black t-shirt that was simple yet intimidating. She looked confused, seeing everyone in the apartment, and her mouth dropped when she saw her younger self.

"What time did you come from?" Chris demanded immediately.

"Um, 2002."

"Shit," Melinda muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Piper snapped. She faltered. "Dad," she said, turning to the said person to everyone's surprise. "Who're all these people?" She sucked in a startled breath when her eyes fell on Prue. "What year am I in?" She looked around wildly. "Where's Wyatt, dad? I went to the manor, and I saw it was destroyed and in ashes. I- I thought that something might've happened that I don't remember, so I figured I would've left Wyatt with you." She stopped to breath, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Where the hell am I?"

"That could be up for debate," Melinda said with a snort, earning a sharp glare from Chris. She sighed and guided the older Piper into the living room with a hand at the small of her back. She forcibly sat the older woman down onto the couch before squatting in front of her. She stared into her brown eyes that mirrored her own. She saw no innocence in them. She was lying about when she came from. "You didn't come from 2002," Melinda spat. "Tell us the truth, Piper."

Casting a sad glance at Chris, Piper sighed and said, "2008."

Realizing when that was, Chris clenched his jaw and nodded. Melinda saw this, putting two and two together. Two thousand-six was when Chris must've went back in time to see the sisters; this meant that this Piper knew who Chris was. She knew this Chris hadn't taken the trip yet, but seeing Piper like this, it was obvious it wasn't going to be easy. Melinda could've slapped herself; she knew her mother didn't become this confident after only a few years of being a witch.

"What year is it?" Piper asked in a small voice.

"1999."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,058 words. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hello, pretty people! I hope you're ready for an update. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I was having some trouble with where to go with this.

* * *

"You cannot go in there! I will stand here and barricade you from going in there if I have to! I repeat, you are not going to take a single fucking step into the room!"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because your younger self is already freaking out," Melinda hissed. Piper huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in a way Melinda herself had down multiple times before. "I need you to breathe because what I'm about to tell you is going to possibly scar you." She took a deep breath. "I am your daughter like Chris is your son. You are in 1999 or 2000, whenever the hell this is for who knows what reason. I was originally sent her to stop some killer demons from killing you, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige, but then Evil Wyatt has come to the past to wreak havoc on our lives."

"My god," Piper sighed, voice shaking slightly. "It's like what happened with Chris two years ago." She dragged her hands over her face wearily. "What are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything," Melinda told her firmly. "You are going with Sophie and Porter, Chris' second in commands since the beginning, and they are going to take you somewhere safe, so they can figure out how to send you back to your time."

"Like hell I am," Piper protested.

Melinda glared at her, and Piper glared right back. With bitter resignation, Melinda now knew why everyone called her Piper's clone. They were impeccably alike in the way they looked to their mannerisms and attitudes. "Then you have to be careful around your younger self," Melinda said, lowering her voice. "You are very impressionable right now, and you're still seeing Dan." At the familiar name, Piper paled. "Yeah, Dan," Melinda smirked. "Don't let anything slip. I'm already wiping enough of your memory, you don't need to add on to it."

With another deep breath, Piper stood, saying, "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Melinda inquired softly, "I know this is a lot."

"Trust me," Piper smirked. "I got used to things being a lot a long time ago." She made her way to the kitchen and was struck by how odd it was to see her old family sitting before her like nothing had happened to it, but now, it bothered her that Paige, Henry, or Coop wasn't there. _Piper_, Prue, and Phoebe were gathered around the small kitchen table, all within touch. Piper felt her eyebrows furrow at that. She didn't remember being that clingy to her sisters, but then again, they were thrust into this crazy situation so she couldn't blame them. Leo hovered shamelessly near Piper while Chris made small talk with Victor, Sophie and Porter having their own conversation nearby.

"Like I said," Melinda murmured as she stepped beside her. "It's a lot to take in."

"Mom," Chris greeted with a small smile when he noticed her standing there. He heard Leo cough and saw _Piper _shift uncomfortably. "I mean, uh, Piper," he corrected himself awkwardly. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Piper told him honestly. She saw Leo watching her every move and gave a soft laugh that surprised everyone. "I never really thought I'd see this again."

"Us, you mean?" Phoebe spoke up.

"Yeah, this young," Piper snorted. "I mean, your hair." It was obvious she was trying hard not to laugh, and only Melinda and Chris seemed to get why it was so funny. Growing up, they heard their mom often tease their aunt about her dizzying change of hairstyles throughout her younger years. She smiled tiredly, leaning against the counter. She turned to her dad, affection shining in them much to the young Charmed Ones' surprise. She smiled to him with a knowing look before turning to the young ones, specifically Phoebe. "Come on, Phoebe, I know you probably have a billion questions to ask right now."

Phoebe grinned sheepishly before saying, "You're so different. Demanding and confident." She turned to_ Piper_ quickly. "No offense."

Melinda watched her mother interact with her past self and sisters, past husband as well. She was glowing and smiling, teasing and joking. It almost hurt to watch. She felt memories flood her subconscious. Vague images of Piper sobbing, begging Wyatt to stop. Piper depressed, not speaking to her children left. She remembered one particular memory that almost made her heart stop. It had happened about two months after Wyatt disappeared. Melinda had only been twelve at the time, not entirely grasping the concept her brother was gone for good.

"When will Wyatt be back, mom?" Melinda had asked solemnly from the kitchen table, feet dangling and swinging beneath her. She pushed around her pancakes, and she tried not to be upset. She missed her big brother and his bear hugs; the silly grins and tricks he'd play on Chris, or the tricks she and Chris would play on him. "I miss him," Melinda had admitted reluctantly. She looked to her mother who sat across from her with wide, teary eyes. Piper had said nothing though, staring blankly into space. "Mom, answer me. Wyatt is going to come back, right?" No answer. "Please, mom. I really miss him. Do you know where he is? I mean, we could call him. Why can't he come back? Doesn't he love us?" All the questions she'd been holding back rushed out of her like an uncontrollable current, and she couldn't stop herself from finally asking, "Did he leave because he's evil?"

Piper snapped.

"Your brother is not evil," Piper had yelled furiously. "He is not evil. I don't want you to ever say that again, do you hear me? Prudence Melinda Halliwell, never again are you to say that as long as you live under my roof."

Melinda had started crying as she shrank into her chair, and that was how Chris found them. He panicked. He shushed his little sister and guided her to his room after telling Piper rudely to shut up. He had hugged her tightly, telling her that their mom hadn't meant it; that she'd just been under a lot of pressure lately. She wasn't mad at her. She was just really worried about Wyatt.

"Melinda?"

She snapped out of her dark memory, flashing a charming, albeit faux, smile. It had been Chris who called her out of her reverie, recognizing the bitter look on her face. She gave him a weak smile that he returned.

"Ready to send mom back to her correct time?"

"Already?" Melinda blurted out.

"Yeah," Piper said sadly. "I wish I could've gotten to know you better, but I'll have your entire life to do that, won't I?"

Plastering on another fake smile, Melinda nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,161 words. I know some of you wanted Future Piper to stay a bit longer, but the truth is, she doesn't really belong in this story. She was an interlude of sorts, a way to show how different Piper is and to show the flashback to how Melinda hasn't always had the best relationship with her mom. After all this is about Melinda.

Anyways, amazing? Awesome? Amateurish? Other words that start with an A? Tell me in a review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** In which, Melinda finally breaks and the story gets a move on.

* * *

"You shouldn't drink that stuff. It kills brain cells, you know."

Melinda scoffed, tilting back another shot of tequila. Licking her lips, she savored the way the smooth liquid left a scorching path down her throat. She grinned carelessly, waving the other woman to come sit with her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was more than just a bit tipsy. It didn't bother her though. She'd been completely wasted several times before, but she'd lost track after her parents died. Pouring herself another glass, she fumbled for another glass, breaking a few on accident.

"Why do you do this?"

Wincing but not answering, Melinda took another long sip of tequila.

"This isn't healthy."

"I'm dead," Melinda spat bitterly. "It's not like I can be worse off."

"_Tell me._"

Her blood ran cold. Before she could stop herself, she let out a furious, strangled scream, throwing her glass against the closest wall. The glass shattered, spraying the alcohol everywhere. Melinda grunted in disgust, kicking over her chair before the tears came, the sobs. She grabbed at her hair, painful whimpers escaping her lips. The other woman was at her side immediately, wanting help, but Melinda didn't want help, and certainly not _hers. _Melinda pushed her away, crying to herself. She was wailing, a blubbering mess.

"Please, Melinda, let me help you."

"Stop it!" Melinda shouted. "Just stop it! _I hate you. _You chose Wyatt. If Chris and I were dying at your feet, if that's what took to get your precious son back, you'd leave us there. And, let me tell you, _mother__, _I learned a long time ago that I was nothing but a little piece of shit to you. I was nothing. But Wyatt, sweet little golden boy, Wyatt, he was just _everything._ You'd jump off the fucking Empire State Building if that's what'd make your little boy happy."

"Melinda, calm down," Piper tried, resting her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "What did I say?"

"You didn't say anything!" Melinda screamed. "That's the problem. When Chris and I saw something different in Wyatt, when you saw something, you didn't do anything. And what's got me so fucking pissed off? _It's your voice._"

"What voice?" Piper sounded more frazzled this time, unsure.

"You said that to Wyatt," Melinda said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You said that to him when he finally killed dad, when he showed what I guess you could call his true colors. You begged to him, asked where you went wrong. You pleaded to him like his bitch, and I hated you for it. Your twice-blessed son, nothing else mattered, right?"

"I never said that," Piper said, voice full of tears.

"But you will," Melinda shrugged, finally drained of energy.

"I'm afraid she's right, mother."

Melinda bolted to her feet, nearly falling over at the sudden movement. She clutched at the table, eyes frantically searching the dark club for the sign of the voice. Then she heard Piper gasp. Spinning around, Melinda almost vomited at the sight before her. Wyatt, holding a knife to their mother's throat, the same knife he used to kill her when Melinda had only been twelve.

"Hello, Mel," Wyatt said with a charming, guileful smile. "It's so nice to see you." He leaned down, his breath burning Piper's skin. "And you as well, mother."

"Let her go, Wyatt," Melinda ordered, voice shaking slightly. It was as if she hadn't been drunk in the first place, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. "You don't want her. She's still young, impressionable. She is not our mother. You want someone, you want leverage? Take me."

"But why would I want that?" Wyatt pouted, brushing Piper's cheek in a teasing caress. It left a thin cut that had blood dripping from it in moments. "Mother is worth so much more. Chris would want to save her. Without out her, darling sister, we don't exist."

"Chris and I lost our mother years ago, and you know it," Melinda growled. "You were the one who killed her."

"Yes, I was," Wyatt smiled nostalgically, leaving another cut on Piper's face; this one right above the eyebrow. "And I loved every moment of it. You would know if you just joined me, Mel. Imagine what we could accomplish together, Death and Lord Wyatt. We could rule all."

"You want a pet, Wyatt," Melinda laughed, and Piper's eyes widened at the brash noise. "You want an obedient bitch who'll do what you say, when you say it. I hate to break it to you, but that's not going to happen. I am a badass bitch who will do what she wants. Got there, brother dear? And even if you wanted a partner, it'd still be a no. I would not abandon the only family I've had since you killed ours, you bastard!" At some point, her voice rose to a yell until she was red-faced, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Aw, Mel," Wyatt grinned. "I forgot how much fun you were, how feisty." He roughly pushed Piper to the ground. He swaggered over to his sister. "You want to be my slave?" He slapped her across the face, busting her lip. "Get used to it."

"No."

Wyatt yanked violently on Melinda's hair, and she let out a shriek of pain.

"I said, baby sister, I want you to get used to it. You're mine now." His voice was low, gruff, daunting.

"Chris'll save me," Melinda said through gritted teeth and pain.

"He'll save his scrawny ass before yours," Wyatt laughed.

"You're wrong, Wyatt," Melinda taunted. "Chris'll come through." She painfully angled her head to Piper. "Tell Chris. Now."

"Melinda, please," Piper tried, tears finally falling.

"Leo!" Melinda shouted at the top of her lungs.

At the jingling of highlighter orbs, Wyatt shook his head. "Pathetic, calling father to save mother. You've gotten soft. Come on. We've got business to finish." In a rush of black orbs, the two disappeared.

When Leo got there, he arrived to see a broken chair, shattered glass, stained walls, and the love of his life sobbing on the ground, calling for the daughter she didn't have.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,072 words. Okay, so I feel really if-y on this chapter. Like to the point of seriously rewriting a good chunk of it. What did y'all think of it? Dying to know. Please leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**A/N:** Hey there! Here's the next chapter to this story, and I like it. It didn't go in the direction I meant it to, but I like it anyways. It's a bit dark, but you get to see Chris' POV on things. Enjoy!

* * *

"God damn it," Chris snapped. "Why am I such an idiot?" He grabbed the nearest object, a ceramic plate, and chucked it at the wall. It shattered into slivers, and he slammed his down onto the table. He hung his head, millions of thoughts rushing through his head; all of them having to do with Melinda. Why hadn't he kept an eye on her? He knew how she was when she was upset; reckless and stupid. Now, she managed to get herself kidnapped by their brother that'd have no qualms against killing his baby sister. Naturally though, she'd have herself kidnapped for a noble reason, like saving their young mother from being traumatized; it was obvious Melinda's mind frame had already gone through all the torment Wyatt had under his belt; anything he pulled wouldn't be new to her. "Fucking Wyatt!" Chris growled, grabbing a book off a table. He flung it across the attic, the book landing with a loud thump.

"You look like you could use this."

Chris whirled around to see Phoebe cautiously standing in the attic doorway, carrying a large mug that held the salivating aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He took a moment to take in the sight of his aunt so young and naive. Her skin was smooth and free of battle scars, her hair a blondish-brown color. Her trademark, Halliwell brown eyes were wide and kind. A pang of guilt hit Chris when he realized she would never look like this again. Not after Cole, not after Prue, not after anything. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he willed himself not to cry in front of her. He smiled gratefully, and she took that as a cue to walk in.

"Thank you, Phoebe," Chris said as he took the warm mug from her. He took a long and deliberate sip before promptly collapsing onto the familiar couch that'd always been in the attic. Phoebe took a seat next to him, watching him like he was sure he'd been doing to her not a minute ago. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees tiredly. "I was a mess when I lost Melinda the first time," Chris admitted softly. "She was my only family left." He felt his throat close up at the onslaught of feelings that attacked him as he revealed more of his past. "I drank, a lot. I didn't become an alcoholic. I couldn't afford something like that in the middle of a war. But I did drink more often than not. I've never figured out why. At first, I thought I was drinking away the pain, you know? Just letting myself drown in my drinking sorrows. But she was gone for months before she came back, and after a while, I realized the drinking wasn't lessening the pain at all. It was reflex." He shifted around, his grasp on the mug tightening noticeably. "When Mel and I had a hard time on anything, we'd have a drink together. I never minded drinking, but it wasn't my go to thing, until after Melinda died. I think... I think I was trying to make up for the fact that she wasn't there anymore to have a drink with me anymore. I think that I thought if I just kept drinking that Melinda would just appear one day with that cheeky grin and say, 'drinking without me?' in that cocky voice she always uses."

"Oh, Chris," Phoebe whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders. She could hear the pain that painted his words, and she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose a sibling. She'd feel lost for sure, but then she'd have another sister to lean on. But Chris, he didn't have anyone. "I'm so sorry, Chris."

Chris shook his head as a few tears fell. "When she showed up at the Resistance's headquarters nine months later, soaked and shivering," he continued weakly. "I thought I'd finally lost it. Porter snarled and he told me. And then, I guess I did lose it. I didn't believe her when she said it was her. I couldn't think straight. My sister was _dead. _She'd been dead for months. I screamed and yelled. I yanked Melinda into a room we used for interrogation. She insisted she was her, my sister, but I couldn't believe her. I thought that if this was a trick, and it wasn't her, I'd never make it out alive." He let out a pained laugh as more tears fell. "I was a monster in there, Phoebe. I hit her. I hit her so many times, so hard. I wasn't the man you see today in there. I was a boy grieving his sister, and I was taking it all out on what I thought was a heartless demon. But she cried. She cried and cried. She begged and pleaded. I broke her. For hours on end when I'd question her, she'd just sit there and cry. And then after that, she didn't do anything. I'd ask her question after question, and she'd just sit there. She'd just stare at me for hours."

"You didn't know," Phoebe tried.

Carrying on like she hadn't interrupted, Chris gave a bitter laugh as he said, "Melinda was in that damned room for over two weeks before she finally convinced me it was her."

"How did she make you believe it was her?" Phoebe asked softly. She was honestly curious how, but she didn't want to bring up any more unpleasant memories for him. "Chris..."

"I was about to walk in to interrogate like I'd been doing every day for the past sixteen days, but when I opened the door, she hadn't noticed," Chris whispered, tears tracing paths against his flushed face. "And I heard singing. She was singing the song our mother used to sing to us when we were young, as a lullably. It was only a song she and I knew because Wyatt never wanted our mother to sing to him, saying he was big enough to not need one, so she always just sang it to me and Melinda. And when I heard her singing, I realized it was her. It was my baby sister. I cried so hard when I found out. I hugged her for who knows how long, just crying and apologizing to her. Melinda, she was amazing. She took all of it in stride, forgave me, and explained to me what happened. She was _calm_. I'd been abusing her for two weeks, and all she could do was just sit there and talk to me like I hadn't been hitting her."

Whispering, Chris said, "We have to find her, Phoebe. I can't lose her. Not again. Not to him."

"We'll find her," Phoebe promised. "We just need a plan."

"I have one," Chris replied shakily. "And I'll need everyone's help."

"Anything," Phoebe nodded. "Anything you need, Chris."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,200 words. Wow, okay, I know. I just feel like everyone needs to break down sometime, and this was Chris'. I swear in the next chapter we'll see Mel, and she'll most likely get saved as well. Okay, so review because it shows me you guys are still up to reading this story! And you know, it makes me smile like an idiot, cause, who wouldn't want that?

P. S. Thank you to** lizardmomma** and **ObssessedwReading** for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

P. P. S. I am apologizing in advance that I may not be able to update longer than usual because I'm going on vacation for two weeks, meaning not internet! I'll try to post another chapter before I go, but I make no promises. Again, I am super sorry!


End file.
